


FF, Help Eridan is in Love With Me

by ChibiMagicMaster



Series: Instant Love In A Bottle [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMagicMaster/pseuds/ChibiMagicMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan bought a love potion off a sketchy website, to use to get Feferi back. Sollux stole Feferi away from him, and he is going to get her back. That is what he thought. The potion ends up backfiring on him and now Sollux has to deal with Eridan’s advances. It doesn’t help that Sollux just got over his little crush on Eridan. Now the guy is in love with him, and Feferi isn’t helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini series off another one of my Fanfics called False Affection so chapters will be slower since the main story is that story. ErisolShipper and Lucid_Dreamer wanted Erisol in there since I ship them together I wanted to do a mini story about them!

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you just had your dream girl shatter your heart. Her name is Feferi Peixes. She was your best friend until she only just wanted to be friends. That was the day you were going to ask her out. Of course, the universe wanted punched you in the stomach that day. You tried getting help from your somewhat friends, Kanaya and Karkat. Kanaya said to accept her decision and Karkat yelled at you. You tried being her nicer to her and asking out in many different ways. She always turned you down but this was the last straw. 

A douche named Sollux Captor stole her from you. She was the one who asked her out, they even kissed right in front of you. You tried asking out different people like Karkat and some cat girl. But every person you asked out turned you down, you’re kinda getting desperate now. Most people don’t like you since you’re self loathing and you get really bossy. Feferi was you’re only mutual friend. The others are more like good acquaintances. 

You know you’re at your limit of loneliness since you find yourself searching for love potions online. Getting rejected so much can take a toll on a person. You finally find a decent looking website. It was plain white with a glass heart shaped bottle in the center with a purchase button right next to it. The other websites you found looked worse than this one. Oh well this will have to do. It costed 20 bucks but if it works it will be definitely worth it . You think that you’re putting false hope into this thing. But false is better than no hope at all. You order it and then went to go to sleep.

You wake up in the morning and you just remembered what you did last night. You fell asleep in your normal clothes again. Since when you woke up part of your cape was stuck on your face. You then go get ready for school. When it’s the end of the 4th period, you run into Strider. “Sorry dude.” He picks up your phone and stares at it. During class you were staring at the website regretting your decisions. He then asks you about the website and you give him the name. Since he threatened to break your phone.

5 days has finally passed by and the love potion arrives at your ginormous house. Your older brother Cronus gave the package to you. You then ran into your room and unpackage it. In the 5 days you made a plan on how to get Feferi to drink the pink elixir.

The next day Eridan went to school with a big grin on his face. People stared as he walked by it was normal since he wore a cape to school but it was in awe this time. Eridan had a wide grin on his face. When people saw him he was usually super depressed or grumpy it affected his sleeping so he had bags. Eridan walked over to where Feferi and Sollux would hang out.

“)(ey, E--ridan! Glub!” She cheered at Eridan. Eridan mentally cringed since Sollux had his arms around her. His smile instantly went into a frown. “Hey, Fef I just wwanted to knoww if you wwanted to drink this cool drink.” Eridan muttered to her. He pulled out the flask from his cape. “Whale that is a weird shape. Since our frond)(ip hit the fish gutter, you should drink it first.” Sollux snickers and Eridan doesn’t hold back his glare. “Sure anything for you Fef.” It shouldn’t affect him? He wasn’t gonna drink the whole thing, right? Eridan shakily held it up and drank about half of it. 

He chugged it since it tasted awful. He then got a sudden migraine and he dropped the flask shattering it. Eridan crouched down to hold his head. “Woah are you okay?” Sollux unslung his arm from Feferi to kneel down to Eridan. Eridan opened his eyes and met with Sollux with his dual eye colors. Sollux stared at Eridan his normal violet eye color was fuschia pink and his pupils were hearts. Eridan then shut his eyes forcefully and then trying to use his heads as a rest. “Are you okay II can get a nurse?” Feferi was right behind Eridan patting his back. Eridan stopped groaning in pain. His eyes went back to normal.

“Yeah and I just realized I’m really dumb.” Feferi groaned, Eridan’s pity party for himself. “E-rdian you’re totally fin. I mean you are a brill-iant buoy!” She patted his back. “No, I realized how amazing Sollux is. How could I have hated him?” Feferi and Sollux’s jaws dropped. Eridan took Sollux’s left hand, “I’vve been Captored.”


	2. 2top Followiing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Eridan screwing up with the love potion and Sollux has to deal with him.

Sollux was staring at Eridan his hated enemy since childhood. Eridan was on his knees holding Sollux’s hand confessing his love to him. How could this even be real. Whenever Sollux talked to Eridan he instantly cringed. The guy was never in a good mood but when Sollux entered the picture, he was even worse. All the two ever did was fight and pick on eachother. “ED, you’re bull 2hitting me, you hate me.” Sollux swat away Eridan’s hand. Eridan stood up, he was slightly shorter than Sollux. “Howw could I hate you?” Eridan was smiling ear to ear with his hands over his chest. 

“Erifin is acting weird. Was it t)(is bottle?” Feferi was crouching on her toes pointing to the glass bottle. “Yeah what wa2 that 2tuff anyway? ED?” Sollux glanced down to see Eridan smiling at him. “Yeah it wwas a love potion for Fef.” Eridan sighed. “W)(AT E-RIDAN YOU BASSTARD!” Feferi shouted. Eridan sighed shaking his head off throwing Feferi. “I’m glad it worked, being in love is amazing.” Eridan took Sollux arm and squeezed. “Dude get off.” Sollux tried shaking off Eridan. The douched was acting so romantic with him how was Sollux supposed to stay calm. “Okay… Anything for you.” Eridan slowly unwrapped his arm away from Sollux. Eridan took out a piece of scrap paper and scribbled something on it. “Here I’ll troll you later today.” Eridan tucked into Sollux’s pocket and winked at him then walked off. 

Sollux felt heat rise to his face the paper read caligulasAquarium. “)(ey, are we gonna talk about why E-ridan is suddenly in love with you?” Feferi was pissed. “Yeah yeah.” Sollux walked off to his next class clenching the small paper. “Hey Solfish!” Feferi yelled in the distance but Sollux didn’t hear her.

The next few days were full of agony for Sollux. Eridan would greet Sollux with a cheesey pickup line and bring him small gifts. Eridan would always grin ear to ear to him when Sollux said something to him first. Sollux just got over his crush on Eridan. They first met over on Trollian when Feferi introduced them to each other. Sollux’s first name was dualSubvert at the start. He and Eridan got along pretty well except for the fact Eridan would look down on him sometimes. Eridan would constantly troll him wizards and complain about Feferi turning his advances down. The guy also had to deal with Sollux’s dual personalities. When they first met in real life Sollux fell in love with him. He seemed more grumpier in real life and had the weird accent he had online. That was until Feferi kissed Sollux in front of Eridan. After that it was a hell of time having Eridan constantly challenge him. Sollux just went for Feferi since she was nice and got over Eridan sorta. 

Sollux kinda felt bad since the guy hated him but only liked him till one day. It was Friday the beginning of school. Eridan found Sollux early and was following him around like usual. Till Dave Strider came up to Eridan with John following him. Dave came over and yelled at Eridan about the love potion. He and John left after Sollux told them what happened. “Waiit doe2 that mean 2triider used it on the John kiid?” Eridan nodded and hummed. “Yeah, he asked me for the address wwhen I bumped into him. Seems like Strider likes John.” Sollux started walking to Feferi and Nepeta with Eridan following him with a big dopey grin on his face. Sollux turned around and blushed. “You have to 2top following me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammar issues please tell me so I can fix it.  
> Also if you want anything to happen in the stories tell me and I can write it ^v^


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux tells Eridan to stop following him and reflects what's been going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im an idiot i wrote this yesterday night and i totally forgot to post this :OOOOOO

“Wwhy?” Sollux felt his heart tug a little at Eridan’s head tilting. He felt immediate regret, it was like a puppy begging for treats. “IIt’2 gettiing annoyiing.” Sollux spat out and walked away. He wasn’t the best at conversing with people, it was a breakthrough that he actually having friends. Since his dual personalities sometimes got in the way. Sollux shoved his hands in his pocket expecting Eridan to follow. 

After walking 20 feet he stopped and looked behind him. Eridan was long gone in the other direction. His heart broke a little but he did tell him to do that. The next day Eridan talked to Sollux in class but he departed after the bell rung. During class Sollux scrolled through past conversations he had with the purple stripe.

CA: sol i wwanna havve a rematch this instance 

TA: dude we ju2t had 10 rematche2 

TA: ii won them all of course 

CA: that doesnt matter fight me after school 

TA: leave fef alone 2he doe2nt like you 

TA: whatever duude you know iim goiing to kiick your a22 anyway 

TA: just accept that 

TA: 2he even took away your fi2h pun liicen2e

Sollux outwardly cringes when he goes scanning the many past interactions with Eridan. Eridan did always challenge him but he tried to be nice, sometimes. He just ended weirdly flirting with you. You of course had a crush on him at the time and denied him like the idiot you are. Your crush is flirting with you and you had the balls to say no. You’re about a to have a pity party for yourself… Well that technically is the situation right now. Nevermind that.

Since you knew he was only talking to you to get to FF you were a bit cruel to him. Since Eridan brought her up in some conversations.

CA: hey sol TA: hey fiish breath 

CA: do you alwways havve to be a douche sol 

CA: im just trying to havve a normal conversation 

CA: not that you can handle one anyway 

TA: fiine what do you want 

CA: howws fef

Why does Eridan like FF so much anyway? I mean the two of you have been spending more time together after she broke up with him. The two of you had a healthy rivalry till FF took interest in you, the three of you would hang out. Destroying Eridan in video games while he would talk to you about magic and science. The only thing good that came out of talking to Eridan was the way he texted people. He mimicked his cute accent into it, and it’s totally adorable.

The bell finally rung and snapped you out of your delusions. It’s been three days since you told Eridan to back off. You’re starting to miss the caped hipster. You see Eridan in the hall. His lips are curved downwards and you get a little sad too. “H-hey.” Eridan turned to you scratching the back of your neck and looking downwards. “You can hang out with me… II gue22.” Eridan nods and quickly follows you out the door.

“Hey, Eriidan.”

“Yeah.”

“Can II call you ED?”

“Sure. You can call me anything”

“Hey ED?”

“Yeah?”

“Why diid you 2top followinig me?”

“You told me to.”

“I’ll alwways listen to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen just tell make and ill snap my fingers to make it happen  
> If there is any spelling mistakes just tell me and ill fix them

**Author's Note:**

> Feferi's quirk is hard and she's a main character in the story. Can you leave fish puns I could use for her in the comments thanks.
> 
> If there was any errors tell me and I'll fix them, also if you want anything to happen in the story I'll make it happen.


End file.
